Bounty
250px|thumb|Asajj Ventress 250px|thumb|Dengar Bounty is de twintigste aflevering van het vierde seizoen van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel Abandoned! After an assassination attempt by his forsaken apprentice, Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku launches a brutal counterattack against the Nightsisters, massacring the entire clan. Forced into exile, Ventress wanders far into the Outer Rim, among the castaways and vagabonds of the galaxy, seeking her new life that was foretold by Mother Talzin.... Synopsis Asajj Ventress is na de afslachting van de Nightsisters op Tatooine beland, waar ze de Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekt. Ze trekt de aandacht van een zekere Oked maar wanneer hij Ventress te lang verveelt, steekt ze hem neer met haar Lightsaber. Meteen daarna wordt Ventress getrakteerd door Bossk en Latts Razzi. Aangezien Ventress hun partner Oked heeft vermoord, vinden de Bounty Hunters dat ze hen iets verschuldigd is. Ze zoeken nog een extra team voor hun missie en Ventress besluit om hen te volgen. Bossk en Latts nemen haar mee naar een huisje waar Dengar buiten zit te rusten. Boba Fett, zonder zijn Mandalorian Armor heeft de leiding over het team. Ook C-21 Highsinger maakt deel uit van het team. Ventress zegt dat ze geen naam heeft, maar gaat akkoord om onder leiding van Boba deel uit te maken van de missie. Met de Hound's Tooth van Bossk reizen ze naar Quarzite waar ze Major Rigossa ontmoeten. De Belugan Major legt de missie uit. In een hover train moeten de zes hunters een kostbare vracht beschermen voor Lord Otua Blank, de heerser van Quarzite. Rigossa zegt dat ze geen affaire hebben met de inhoud van de kist, maar dat de Kage Warriors zullen proberen om de vracht te stelen. Reizen per trein is nodig omdat de atmosfeer op Quarzite elk ander schip of vervoer zou vernietigen. De trein is nog maar net vertrokken en de Kage Warriors zetten de achtervolging in om Milodons. Dengar en Ventress bewaken het achterste deel van de trein en worden snel met de aanvallers geconfronteerd. Latts en Highsinger bewaken het middelste deel en Bossk en Boba blijven bij de vracht, net als Rigossa en enkele Belugan wachters. De Kage Warriors zijn bekwame strijders en Dengar wordt als eerste overboord gegooid. Wanneer Boba aan Bossk vraagt om Ventress bij te staan wordt de Trandoshan overmeesterd met een mistgranaat en kunnen ze Kage ook hem overboord gooien. De leider van de Kage, Krismo Sodi, is de bekwaamste van alle krijgers. Hij kan Rigossa neersteken en ook Latts en Highsinger buitenstrijd stellen en hen overboord gooien. Na een fel duel met Boba opent Krismo de kist waaruit een jonge vrouw tevoorschijn komt: Pluma Sodi, zijn zuster. Boba probeert haar te beschermen, maar wordt door Krismo buiten westen geslagen. Ventress arriveert in de wagon en duelleert met Krismo. De Kage moet het onderspit delven en Ventress neemt hen beiden opnieuw gevangen. Pluma pleit echter om hen vrij te laten en dat ze dit nooit gevraagd heeft om te worden weggehaald bij haar familie. Gezien Ventress’ recente geschiedenis lijkt dit haar te raken. Wanneer Boba weer is ontwaakt en haar roept, zegt Ventress dat zij de vracht zal afgeven. Er ontstaat een discussie die wordt beëindigd wanneer Ventress Boba in een Force Choke neemt. Niet lang daarna arriveert de trein bij Lord Blank en met Ventress. Blank is opgelucht om zijn bruid eindelijk in ontvangst te mogen nemen. Alvorens de Belugans de vracht openen en aannemen, eist Ventress te worden betaald. Wanneer de trein met Ventress vertrekt, blijkt dat niet Pluma, maar wel Boba Fett in de kist zit. Ventress beslist om Pluma en Krismo vrij te laten in ruil voor een som losgeld. De Kage Warriors betalen de som en Ventress laat broer en zus vrij. Asajj reist naar de Skyhook waar de vier andere hunters op haar wachten. Ze deelt netjes de premie en zegt dat ook Boba Fett zeker zijn deel moet krijgen en dat hij hen weldra zal vervoegen. Ventress zegt echter te stoppen met het spelen van Bounty Hunter en meent een nieuwe toekomst te hebben gevonden voor zichzelf. Inhoud Nieuw Personages *C-21 Highsinger *Latts Razzi *Major Rigossa *Otua Blank *Krismo Sodi *Pluma Sodi *Oked *Marrok Species *Belugan *Kage *Milodon Anderen *Quarzite *Kage Warriors *Grappling Boa Bekend *Asajj Ventress *Boba Fett *Bossk *Dengar - Debuut in TCW *Embo *Hound's Tooth - Debuut in TCW Categorie:Televisie